


cloud 9

by rainsafespace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author is bad at tagging, Awkward, Awkward ending, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, awkward confessing, confessing, if u squint, istg im bad at ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsafespace/pseuds/rainsafespace
Summary: Where Hinata got fed up by Kageyama's unaware of flirting and finally asked him if he like him or like like him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by the song like or like like minus the stalking lines :'>

“Kageyama! You're so goddamn confusing.”

Hinata yelled, startling the man he is talking to. “What the heck?” Kageyama stood up, staring blankly at Hinata like he is some sort of a ghost.

_Confusing? Confusing with what?_

He waited for Hinata's reply while his thoughts are running fast. _Did he figured it out?_

“You! Are always doing this! Flirting with me and acting like we are together but then you'd introduce me as your best friend. I don't mind but I got feelings too, you know? If you don't like me then don't play with my feelings! And I’m sorry if that's how you show your love towards your friends and I'm just being delusional and think you are playing with my feelings when you are not ‘cause you are just naturally clingy-"

Kageyama cut off Hinata who look like he is about to faint any time soon. Who couldn't blame him though, he said all of that in one breath.

He let his friend catch his breath before speaking. “I like you. Like like.” Rolling his eyes, he faced the wall that's been accompanying them ever since. He tried to play it cool but his embarrassment is slowly taking over, making him wanna run away.

He can't believe he just confessed. It wasn't too long before he rejected Sugawara's idea of confessing to his best friend, following it up with an _“It's just a phase, Sugawara-san.”_

His senior, however, didn't believed him and just chuckled, as if he was plotting something in his mind.

Meanwhile, Hinata couldn't believe what just came out of Kageyama's mouth.

As far as he know, this friend of his is like the epitome of numbness. He couldn't believe he know a thing about love, if that's what you call it, heck even for him!

So, him being the dumbass he is, laughed. No way in hell he would fall over a prank.

“Come on Kageyama, say sike now. Where is the camera? Are you hiding it there? Hiii ~”. Waving to the place he pointed at, he didn't saw how Kageyama's face went into being embarrassed to being upset. 

“Did you hit your head or something? Why would I joke over that?” Finally gathering the courage to look over at his friend, or his crush, he tried to glare at him. “Come on, say something!”.

Quietness rarely visits whenever Kageyama and Hinata are together so for him to experience it now, especially at a time like this, he’d love to cut it short.

“Kageyama… Are you really for real? Like you like me? Like like? You like like me?” Hinata couldn't fight off the smile that's been spreading all over his face.

Oh, how he couldn't wait to tell Kenma this. Kenma is the only person that knows how much he like this best friend of his. He would often rant to him, over the phone, how blind Kageyama is. Or how handsome the boy looks. Or how hot he looks when he sets for him. And many more! Kenma knows everything.

He went closer to Kageyama. All the shyness in his system left him, if there is any, and grab Kageyama by the shoulder. Shaking the said boy, he said once again, needing a clarification that he didn't just imagine it. 

“Yes I like you. Like like you, whatever that means.” He squealed in the inside and hug Kageyama instead. Smelling his cologne, he smile like a crazy kid and said, “I do, too.”

Kageyama click his tongue to fight off the smile that's been itching to come out. He put his arms around Hinata’s waist, finally feeling it after lots and lots of imagining it. 

“Since when?” Hinata managed to ask, still embracing his potentially ‘boyfriend'.

_Boyfriend ..? That sounds…. Amazing_.

“Ever since you spiked my set. Nobody has ever did that before so, yeah. I guess that what made me attracted to you and then, we spend more time together and- Wait, why are you even asking this?”.

Kageyama is too embarrassed to continue speaking, the blush around his cheeks proving it. “Eh? Why not? I felt my heart went _boosh_ and I wanna feel it again! Is that wrong?” Hinata genuinely asked.

He never experienced this. He never experienced having a crush nor showing affection towards others. Okay, maybe the latter is fake but still! Showing affection to your friends and to your crush are two completely different things.

Kageyama look at the sky that's looking down at them. Arms still on Hinata's waist, he muttered quietly, “I guess not. But it’s embarrassing. How about you though?” He passed the question to Hinata, quietly praying that Hinata would answer it.

“When you agreed to set for me. Nobody ever did that to me, and the only one who agreed to me was even an official setter! How crazy, right?”

Hinata giggled, remembering his past self asking Kageyama to set for him. “Ti'll now, I'm curious on why everybody rejected you.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, he back off and look at Kageyama. “What do you mean rejected?”

Kageyama replied, “I mean! I mean, why almost everybody didn't agree on tossing to you?” Sounding like he ask a question instead of stating, he avoided eye contact again.

“Ah, yes. Kageyama and people around him misunderstanding him. Anyway, it’s because my friends from middle school aren't too interested with volleyball and even if someone would set for me, it's not too accurate.”

Kageyama nodded, letting the new information sink down on him.

_Hinata is an excellent spiker no matter what. Even that one toss for him back in middle school was sloppy, he still spiked it. The only downside was that it was out but, that being said, he can hit every toss. As long as it’s set for him._

Kageyama’s thoughts stopped flowing when Hinata let out a giggle. It was subtle but due to their distance, he still heard it. “What are you laughing about now?” Not accepting the fact that Hinata is laughing while he was thinking deeply, he didn’t hesitate to ask a question.

“You, Kageyama is thinking too deeply about the past! Come on, let’s talk about something more important,” Hinata look at the sky, as if waiting for an idea to come across his mind. “Like if we should call each other by our first names now. Only, of course, if you want it.”

Hinata waved his hands in front of Kageyama out of embarrassment. _Was I stupid? That’s too soon!_

Only when he noticed Kageyama walking away, was when his embarrassment go away. Instead, it was replaced by fear.

“Oi! Where are you going?”

He catched up soon enough, not forgetting his bicycle, and let his hand drop on Kageyama’s left shoulder. “I said yes, we can call each other by our first names but you were too consumed from your thoughts.”

Sighing, he was relieved that it was not due to the fact that he was offended. Hinata was scared he offended him already despite only confessing today. That wouldn’t look cute.

“Okay then..... Tobio.”

He liked the way he pronounced Kageyama’s first name. It feels like he can say this everytime. 

_Oh, so this is what it feels when you call someone by their first name, more importantly, your crush!_

“Yeah, Shoyo.”

His mouth curved, failing to hide his smile. He feels like he is in a cloud 9. As cringy as it sounds, it’s true. He thought these things only happen on the books he had read but no, cloud 9 actually feels real and he is currently laying down on it.

Still ‘laying down’ on this so-called-cloud 9, he missed the way Kageyama fighting his inner self.

_Coward, just do it!_

Kageyama look around, noticing that they were alone. He thinks that this is the perfect time to do what he has been imagining for months yet he was too shy to make the first move.

_Come on! Just hold his hand!_

Taking the risk and not thinking too deeply for the consequences that’s about to come, he relaxed his hand and mind, and gently grab Hinata’s hand, that is by the way, still on cloud 9.

Hinata gulped.

He can’t believe they are actually doing this. He thought Kageyama wouldn’t like it very much, especially this soon, so he settled with a hug earlier.

_If only I knew that he wanted to do it as well, then I could have held his hand since earlier._

He stopped thinking and look at Kageyama, a teasing smile planted on his face. “Didn’t know you could be this clingy Kageyam- Tobio!” Almost failing by calling him by his first name, he resisted the urge to slap himself. 

“Don’t get to-too used to it.. Uhm.... I just wanted to know.. How it feels..... I guess.” Hinata giggled by the fact that Kageyama is flustered. Him stuttering is not a new thing for the spiker but him stuttering because he is flustered over holding hands is, of course, a first time. After all, they never held hands before. 

Squeezing Kageyama’s hand to somehow, calm him down, he said gently. “No need to be that flustered Tobio. I think we’ll do this more often in the future so let’s just get used it.” Topping it off with a wink, it left Kageyama even more flustered.

“Whatever.”

Hinata laughed at Kageyama’s defeat. It was obvious that Kageyama isn’t too affected by it but just to make sure, he flashed a small smile to the setter. To his setter.

And so, Hinata insisted on sending Kageyama home despite the latter’s argument. He later added that his house is much more closer than his so Kageyama could do nothing but to just agree. While also squeezing Hinata’s hand.

Hinata placed his bicycle on the side, letting it rest for awhile and go back to Kageyama, holding his hand again. 

Knocking on the door, they patiently waited for the door to open. “Finally, Tobio. Let’s go, let’s eat dinner. Hi to you as well, Hinata” Miwa, Kageyama’s sister was the one that opened the door.

He didn’t know why but Hinata felt his heart jump by the voice of Kageyama’s sister. Sure, it wasn’t his first time seeing the woman but seeing her after they confessed to each other feels so much different. It feels like seeing a … family.

_Shut up, Shoyo. You’re getting too ahead._

As much as he’d like to stay quiet, it would be too disrespectful to not greet back. “Good evening, Miwa-san.” He smiled.

Miwa smiled back, but noticed something different. “Oh? Holding hands now?” She gave the two a teasing smile, waiting for their answer.

Both of them suddenly let go of each other's hands, forgetting that they were even holding hands in the first place.

_Ah, it felt so natural that we forgot we were even doing it!_ Kageyama hid his face, not allowing his sister to see any of it.

“I guess.” Noticing that Hinata wasn’t gonna reply anytime soon, he saved him by giving his sister an answer that's neither yes or no.

“We should go eat now, yeah?” He muttered, slowly pushing his sister inside. Just as he was about to close the door, he wave a goodbye to Hinata and also give him a sweet smile.

And the door closed.

Hinata couldn't believe what he just saw. He was still not recovered from the shock that the sister of his crush, his boyfriend, his….

_Oh.. yeah, what are we now?_

He finally moved on and walk towards his bicycle, he let his butt rest on the seat before taking off.

While bicycling, he couldn't stop the thoughts that has been running on his mind for awhile now.

_Should I text him later to ask? Or is that too straightforward? Or should I just wait?_

He sighed, feeling his head ache from thinking too deep.

Finally arriving to his house, he yelled quietly. “I'm back home.” Seeing his mother and sister sitting on the couch, he look at the TV that was showing a cartoon show.

“Shoyo, go change. We'll eat dinner in a few minutes.” His mother said, not taking her eyes off from the screen.

He nodded, even though he knew his mother couldn't see him.

Opening the door to his room, he let his body drop on the bed.

_I should just text him to avoid confusion._

He turned on his phone, clicking on their message. He look at the ceiling, thinking on how he should word it properly.

_Maybe... “Hey, what are we now?” would do?_

_No, no!_ His mind screamed. Surely, that is too straightforward.

And so, he spent the next three minutes thinking for a message to send to Kageyama.

“Shoyo just do it. Just hit send!”

He closed his eyes, and click a random place on his phone. Opening his eyes slowly, he took a look on whether it was sent or not.

_Kageyama, I just wanna ask what we are now , you know after confessing and all ? :]_   
_**Sent 18:47** _

He mentally screamed. To say that he was scared was an understatement. But, he knew better than overthinking.

Deciding to distract himself, he took off his uniform and change in to a more casual fit.

Just halfway on wearing his pants, he heard his phone let out a tiny _‘ping!’_.

Wearing the pants fast and properly, he grabbed his phone, not before breathing out, and look at the notification.

_One new message from Kageyama Tobio!_

He look around, acting like there was an audience to his room, and acted like he was gonna cry.

_‘ping!’_

_Two new messages from Kageyama Tobio!_

He gasped. Not only one but two! Finally clicking the notification, he was welcomed with an,

_I don't know.._   
**_Seen 18:54_ **

_Do you want to be together?_   
**_Seen 18:55_ **

Biting the insides of his cheek, he carefully put down his phone on his bed, and jump up and down.

He punch the air, expressing his happiness in a weird way.

After one minute of celebrating quietly, he decided to reply now.

_Yeah, if that's okay of course : >_   
**_Seen 18:57_ **

Not even a minute in, a _‘ping!’_ was heard.

_Okay then._   
**_Seen 18:57_ **

He smiled. That was the most awkward way to ask someone out but all that matters now is that they are together now!

“Hinata Shoyo! Dinner!”

He heard his mother yelled, “Okay!” He yelled back and shut off his phone.

He couldn't believe all of this happened in just one day. He couldn't even believe he had the guts to ask Kageyama earlier about his feelings. It feels like he isn't himself!

But, he thanked his ‘not self' for asking that earlier. Because of him, they are together now! A couple. _That sounds nice._

_I gotta tell Kenma all that happened today, later!_

He smiled to himself, excited to bring the good news to his friend.

Once again, he feels like he is surrounded with clouds and angels. It feels like there is a nice scent flowing through his room and amazing vocalists singing besides him.

It's like.. being on cloud 9 again.


End file.
